


Good Kid

by sonnet009



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet009/pseuds/sonnet009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's younger than Aoba, and it shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kid

Noiz is one of those people whose history is written on his face — and he has a lot of hard, painful history to display. Because of that, he looks older than he is. But — and this isn’t just Aoba’s pride as a “big brother” speaking — he is, undeniably, just a kid.

When he smiles, he looks years younger, but that’s not all it is. He has a kid’s brashness — a total disregard for rules or conventions. He’ll do things that any self-respecting adult would find shameless and humiliating, and he’ll do them with a scowl that just _dares_ anyone to tell him he’s wrong.

For example, he’ll steal food right out of Aoba’s hands even as he’s asking what it is. If he doesn’t like someone, he’ll tell them to their face, and then he’ll walk away, leaving Aoba on clean-up duty. He’ll kiss Aoba, in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day, and then he’ll start a fight with anyone dumb enough to make a rude comment about it.

Sometimes he’ll be in Aoba’s room, waiting for him to get home. He’ll just be lounging on the bed, completely naked, and after Aoba walks in the door and is done yelping in surprise, he’ll tempt him over and start pulling down his jeans before there’s even a chance to exchange words.

Noiz is never afraid to tell Aoba what he wants, and what he wants often leaves them both sticky and exhausted. Aoba never thought of himself as particularly inexperienced before, but since meeting Noiz, his mental rap sheet for sexual deviance has thickened by at least thirty pages.

He can never tell when it’s going to happen, but sometimes they’ll just be walking down the street and then Noiz will tilt his head and send Aoba a look that goes straight to his pants, and suddenly they’ll be in the alley, doing things that have Aoba biting down on his arm just so he can keep quiet.

These are the everyday surprises. But every now and again, Noiz will do something _truly_ shocking.

Like the time he pulled his mouth off of Aoba’s dick and said, “Do you wanna try putting this in me?”

Or like when Granny had made dinner for the three of them, and Noiz decided to spice up the comfortable silence by rubbing the heel of his palm harder and harder into Aoba’s lap, leaving Aoba unable to look his grandmother in the eye for two days straight.

Or like that time when they were mid-fuck and suddenly Noiz grabbed Aoba’s hips, stopping him from being able to rock his way to a great orgasm, and asked, “Hey, do you love me?”

"Wh-what?!" Aoba had replied, confused and desperate and scared and horny all at the same time.

"You love me, don’t you?" Noiz had repeated, eyes lidded with pleasure but still oh so sharp.

Aoba didn’t know what to say, because this was— they didn’t _talk_ about this.

"I— I—"

"So, what? You hate me? Is that it?" Noiz asked, slamming himself up and getting the rhythm started again.

He was hitting Aoba harder, deeper, than before and for a while Aoba could only respond with a plaintive _ah ah ah!_

"Am I right? Do you hate me, Aoba?"

That cocky bastard. He was only grinning because he lacked the maturity to doubt himself.

"N-no, I don’t," Aoba managed, between every bounce.

"So you love me?"

“ _Y-yes…_ ” Aoba closed his eyes, awash in white light as his release hit.

He felt Noiz come too, shooting off inside him, fingers suddenly tight and rough against Aoba’s hips. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Noiz looking far too smug for a guy who’d just come undone in another guy’s ass.

As they lay together in the afterglow — those beautiful few minutes before the itch of their drying juices got too uncomfortable — Noiz had the top of Aoba’s head tucked into his chin. Aoba felt hot with embarrassment; felt like he’d been laid bare. It didn’t help that there’d been nothing but silence ever since his ill-won “confession”.

"Hey, you know," Noiz said quietly against Aoba’s hair, "I wouldn’t ask you to say shit like that, if I didn’t too."

Aoba went still in Noiz’s arms, but he didn’t reply, and he didn’t ask him to repeat it. He just took the memory, and tucked it away somewhere deep inside himself, and pretended that it hadn’t happened.

But it makes him bolder. Bold enough that one day, when they are walking side-by-side down the street, Aoba decides to lean up and kiss Noiz on the cheek.

Noiz stops in his tracks and goes bright red. He starts sputtering, “You—! You—! You’re so _embarrassing_!”

Aoba just laughs and keeps walking, knowing that Noiz — like a good kid — will eventually follow.


End file.
